Yakusoku no Dekishi
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: -ONESHOT- It was a promise that needed to be kept; will Nakishima Ran be able to keep her promise to the only person she cared for? But what if it was a Promise that will lead 'him' to his death? ItachiXOC


**It was a promise that needed to be kept; will Nakishima Ran be able to keep her promise to the only person she cared for? But what if it was a Promise that will lead 'him' to his death?**

Please do enjoy the onshot^^

**I do not own Naruto-**

* * *

At that time, there was nothing else I could do other than watch; watch as blows were exchanged and blood was shed. I watched and watched until I couldn't watch anymore. I wanted to intervene but it was a feat impossible to achieve; and so I watched and kept my silence until I felt tears streamed down my face.

He was my friend; and I watch him fight his own kin, his beloved brother; I know he was hurting, not because of the wounds inflicted on him, no that wasn't it at all. He was hurting deep down, it was an unhealed wound bleeding immensely; he was in pain, and I was in pain.

This fight must be stopped; it must be stopped. But what can I do? There's nothing I can do, nothing at all. If I can't do anything then, what kind of friend would that make me? What kind of friend am I if all I could do was watch my beloved friend fight a fight I know would greatly and deeply wound him?

It's not right, I know that all this is wrong; my thoughts say that this wasn't right but my heart screams that this is meant to happen…I could feel his words resonating in my head. _It's meant to be…It will happen soon, so---_

I can't take it anymore.

'Yamette kudasai…' the words didn't reach him, my voice wasn't loud enough to reach him. If only I can scream loud enough…If only my voice can reach him, then maybe, just maybe…

_"…Promise me…" _it echoed, his voice echoed in my head. A promise…I remember now; I made a promise to him. I promise that I vowed to keep from a long time ago.

***

It was a rainy night when I felt that something was off; Itachi didn't seem like himself and he was always wandering off by himself. Even Kisame who was his partner didn't know what was going on with him.

It worried me; it's true that he keeps things to himself and he would rarely open up. But that night, he seemed to be a completely different person.

It seemed like the person who had saved me months ago had came back. It was the person with kind and gentle eyes, the person that shone his light when I finally lost faith.

He was my savior; my grain of hope who understood my dire need.

I felt helpless and useless as I watch him from behind, his broad shoulders walking ahead of me, leading me to god-knows where; but I didn't care. I just wanted to follow him. I had sworn my servitude to him, and him only. I wanted to please him and it was the only thing I could for him.

It was my goal, to follow him wherever he goes; and forever I will be standing, walking by his side.

But everything wasn't meant to happen the way I wanted it to.

Akatsuki, as the group he belonged to was called; a group of rogue ninjas that sworn to inflict pain across the ninja land. I never cared for them as I had a different goal in mind.

Whatever makes Itachi happy makes me happy.

The rain was pouring nonstop; it was like the heaven itself was crying; and Itachi crying with them as he looked up into the gray sky. There was a melancholy feeling to his figure as I watch him under the piercing storm, quietly thinking.

I wondered, what exactly he was thinking at that moment of time. Even if I did asked him, he would only claim that nothing was wrong and there was nothing for me to worry about but deep inside, I know that it wasn't the case at all.

He avoided my every inquisitive approach and kept a cool composure; a blank mask covered his face. I never did like it when he does it; I would prefer if he would smile. But not once in my entire time with him, did I ever see him smile.

Different countries, different scenery but not once did we ever stopped to look; everything went by fast and something bad was nearing.

I found Itachi sitting underneath a dead sakura tree, quietly watching as the sun sets into the horizon. The blazing sky made Itachi's eyes looked warmer than just his plain onyx color.

His hunched figure looked lonely and unapproachable; it was almost like there was a barrier parting us, keeping me away from him. I urged myself to walk towards him even if it was on an impulse.

He turned to me; eyes staring blankly back at my staggering figure.

"Ran…" his voice was soft and gentle as he called out my name in almost a whisper; it never ceased to amaze me with the way he would always leave me breathless.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kisame?" every word he muttered has a deep note that would always swoon me, almost to the point of fainting; though perhaps that was an exaggeration

"He wandered off without saying anything…you shouldn't be shocked, he always does that." I sat beside him and silence soon followed. Once in a while, I would shift position; restlessness probably. Itachi noticed that and looked my way.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to…" he muttered underneath his Akatsuki cloak.

"No! I want to be here…"an impulsive response, and I quickly turned bright red.

Silence again…

Not being able to take in the silence between us, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Itachi…is there something you're not telling us? I can tell that something is up, I'm not stupid as Kisame thinks." I muttered as I stared off into the bright red light, fading into darkness.

"Why do you follow me?" Itachi asked. It was a shocking a question, he never question my presence before but the question just hit me in the face like a rock. "How long do you plan on following me?" I didn't have any answer to give, but I know deep inside me I want to follow him forever and wherever he goes.

"Do you intend to follow me even in death?" there was gloomy aura in his question and I was left with my words stuck in my throat like rock.

"Y-yes…Of course I will." I hesitated for a moment but my final words were strong.

"Is that so…then what am I to you that you would follow me even in death?" My hands clenched tighter, I felt my nail digging into my palm drawing blood. I was angry, at what, I wasn't sure. But I felt anger over flow in an instant.

"You're asking me what you are to me. Wouldn't it be obvious the moment you met me? I follow you because you are my precious friend; my only _nakama_."

He smiled. At least I thought I saw a smile. And his eyes smiled too, it was a wonderful feeling to see him finally smile.

"It will happen soon…" he muttered after moments of silence, the smile on his face faded and was replaced by the blank mask once again.

"Eh?" his face, as blank as it was, I could still see something else in his eyes; I couldn't quite understand what I saw but I know I saw something. Maybe sadness, maybe anger; it could be anything.

"You said you're going to follow me even in death…but something big will happen soon and…"

I knew this feeling; this is the feeling when I knew someone close to me will leave. Itachi, the way he talked, it was as if he was going to die soon; and he seemed ready for it. My heart tightened and my breathing shallow but I tried to keep myself calm outside.

"I'll try and stop it…whatever it is you said will happen soon." I was feeling pain in my heart, I knew then that I was going to have to face whatever it is Itachi had meant. And maybe face the fact that I might lose him.

"Don't even try to interfere...it's meant to be and it will happen soon. And before you can think of anything, it will be over right before your eyes." His voice was plain and steady.

"I can't do that! You know I can't I…" I trailed off as my eyes locked on his.

"You have to promise me…that you're not going to interfere…for your own good."

"But…"

"And keep on living…then maybe someday, we'll see each other again."

***

That night was the last night we talked to each other, the rest of our journey was silent and there were hints of awkwardness.

I regretted not being able to protest.

I made the promise, and now I regretted it.

I want to help him, to save him…but I can't.

A promise is a promise and so, I now watch as my heart drowns in pain and regret. Holding my feet down in place, I fight the urge to jump in.

Itachi fights his brother, not in anguish and revenge but to repent and make things right for him before he goes. I clenched my hands so tight that I could feel blood trickling down my skin, my tears flowed non-stop.

By the time I made up my mind, by the time I finally decided that I would break that promise, I was already too late. I stood regretting the actions I had made; I stood staring down at the lifeless body of the only one I ever cared for. The only person I thought I can spend my life trusting. But I guess its only wishful thinking now that he's gone.

My heart is screaming in pain, in anger. I can't even bear to hold him in my arms, to at least hold him before he goes. I can't even do that and I'm disgusted at myself.

It's raining now…

_'Open your eyes and look, it's raining, the sky is crying for you…please wake up and open your eyes…I'm not ready for you to leave.'_

I want to be with you longer, I want to follow you…but…

"Damn you Itachi…you're going to a place you know I can't follow."

* * *

Okay...I apologize for the errors in my writing---

I am still learning and please do be so kind--I can accept critiques but FLAMING is a big NO-NO!

So please do review if you like^^


End file.
